


August

by pinheaded



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, harlivy - Freeform, hivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinheaded/pseuds/pinheaded
Summary: Harley and Ivy watch the sunset together.





	August

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' mini fic I posted on Tumblr :)

They’re sitting on Ivy’s front steps, Harley with a Corona Light, Ivy with a glass of Chardonnay. It’s five past seven, but the sun is only just beginning to set. The air tastes like sunshine and flower petals on Ivy’s lips, and even the concrete feels warm on her bare legs.  


Harley’s eyes are open wide and her head is tipped towards the sky. “I’ve never seen something so beautiful,” she says. 

Ivy looks at her, noticing the light dash of freckles across her cheeks, the way she lets her lips go all slack and gentle with awe. She’s all softness and bloom, a one in a million kind of lovely. Ivy can’t look away. “I have.” 

Harley turns to her, light spinning off her hair like little flecks of golden dust. She’s smiling, but there’s a private sadness behind it Ivy isn’t sure she’s allowed to see. “Oh, shut up, _you._ ” 

“What, I can’t tell you you’re pretty?” Ivy sets her wine glass down on the step.

“No.”

“Why not?”

A wisp of a laugh. A frail thing, lost, drifting between them. “’Cause I’m not pretty.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“Joker doesn’t think so.”

Her voice is so helplessly heavy that it takes Ivy a moment to feel angry; but when the flush of fury finally does come, she wants to ride it out. Her mind is a flurry of _he’s wrong he’s a liar he doesn’t deserve you he’s a piece of shit he’s sadistic he’s terrible he’s so cruel why do you always go back to him why do you stay why don’t you leave him why-_ She almost says all of it. The words are on the tip of her tongue with a biting edge she can’t wait to release, but when she looks at Harley again, her mouth won’t open. She sees how Harley is curling into herself, how the soft rhythm of her breath has been lost to something sharper, and realizes that this isn’t about the Joker. After such a long time, his rivulets of insults and criticisms are flowing through her by themselves. They’re her own voice now. 

After a moment, Ivy says, “Well, _I_ think you are.” 

“Ya’ mean that?” Harley’s eyes are desperate, hoping.

Seeing her like this pulls at Ivy’s heart so violently her eyes water. “Harley,” she says, “I have seen every flower this world has to offer, and there isn’t a single one that’s as beautiful as you. I mean it.” 

That same look again. Harley takes her hand, holds it tightly. “I love you. Ya’ know that, right?” She lets the words spill across the air. 

Ivy can tell by the pink rising in Harley’s cheeks that she doesn’t mean it like a friend. “I know.” 

They sit there for a while, hand in hand, not talking, just watching the sun melt down the sky. By the time the stars come out, Harley is asleep in Ivy’s arms. 

And before she knows she’s going to, Ivy whispers, “I love you, too.”  



End file.
